new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Caddicarus
Caddicarus' '''is the main host of the ''Caddicarus youtube channel, and appears as the 7th fighter in Lawl What-If. Playstyle Description "In the average Caddicarus video, Caddy’s approach to reviewing is being incredibly silly while also giving a good analytical stance on how good or bad the game is. This is why in Lawl, he's got a bunch of fun and exciting tools with different purposes, but they all require you to think carefully about how to use them." Entrance - Greetings and Salutations! Caddy appears out of a Hiddenblock and waves while saying "Greetings and salutations my beautiful people!" as he jumps onto the battlefield. Moveset Neutral B: R/C Scrub Copter Caddicarus drops an RC Helicopter on the ground. To control it, you must hold down the B button and use the stick to move the Scrub Copter around. Release the B button and the copter will stop wherever it's located. This works like a trap as the Copter will deal damage if any opponent touches it. The helicopters also explode if they touch anything solid from the stage so you must be careful with that. There's a 1/5 chance of Caddy dropping a can of R/C Milk, which works the same as the Helicopter but will drop milk upon exploding, which acts as a slip trap. Move Origin This move is inspired by the game "R/C Stunt Copter" for the Playstation, which Caddicarus reviewed in the episode "R/C Scrub Copter", which is also the inspiration for the name of this attack. The helicopter that Caddicarus uses is one of the copters that you can control in the game. The R/C Milk Can is a reference to the beginning of the review, in which Caddicarus uses a Milk Can instead of an actual R/C Helicopter because he doesn't have enough money to buy one. Side B: Caddica-Sis Caddy will call her sister Rosie, who will appear on a random spot of the stage behind the Hidden Block logo. She'll stay there until she gets attacked or until you press Side B. Upon doing the latter, Rosie will give her brother a PS1 game before leaving. There are three PS1 games that she can give to Caddy, each one with different properties: * Crash Bandicoot: When you throw it, it'll spin around, trapping opponents and racking up their damage percentage * Spyro the Dragon: When you throw it, it'll fly away in a diagonal angle. * Bubsy 3D: When you throw it, Caddicarus will automatically "Slaught" it by shooting it with a gun. The shot will destroy the game's box and will deal a lot of damage to any opponent that gets hit by the bullet. Move Origin Caddicarus' sister, Rosie, is a recurring character in the Caddicarus Show. She originally had just small cameos, often to give Caddy games to review, but eventually got her own review channel called "Professor Juice". The games that Caddicarus gets are all games he has either reviewed or talked about in his show. While Crash Bandicoot and Spyro's effects are just inspired by the protagonist of the games themselves (Crash's main method of attacking is by spinning, and Spyro is capable of flying and gliding), Bubsy 3D's effect is based on the Slaughter, Caddy's method of punishing bad games, which consists of shooting them with a gun. With Bubsy 3D being considered the worst PS1 game of all time, it makes sense to have it as the example of this attack. Up B: The Salvage Caddicarus will Salvage himself, which will make him float for a few seconds, and you are able to control his horizontal movement too. While being salvaged, Caddicarus has super armor, which means that he can receive damage but no knockback while ascending. Move Origin The Salvage is Caddicarus' way of saying that a game is good, which consists of shooting the game with a scanning gun and making it ascend to heaven. This is also present on his Up Taunt. Down B: Everything Can Stop Mr. Domino Caddicarus summons the stoppable Mr. Domino, who will run forwards until encountering a ledge, which will make him turn around. He'll stay on the stage for 20 seconds unless he gets attacked. Mr. Domino does no damage, but he'll sometimes drop tiles on the ground that cause different effects. The Speed Boost tile will make Caddicarus run faster for 15 seconds if he touches it. The Slow Down tiles have the opposite effect, but only affect the opponents. And finally the health tiles will heal Caddy 15%. You cannot control which tiles Mr. Domino drops or when he drops them. Move Origin "Nothing Can Stop Mr. Domino" is an obscure PS1 title that Caddicarus talked about on his show, which he jokingly called "Everything Can Stop Mr. Domino" because of how fragile the character was. In the game we have to control Mr. Domino to make him reach the end of the level and drop as many dominos as he can to cause a domino effect at the end of the stage. The tiles that Mr. Domino drops in Caddicarus' Down B are found on the levels, and have the same effects than in Lawl (Speed Boosts make Mr. Domino run faster, Slow Down makes him Slow Down and the Health heals his stamina). Final Smash: Playstation Cheats Caddicarus takes "The Ultimate A-Z Playstation Cheats" guide and now you'll be able to pick one out of 4 different cheats, each one with a different effect. * When Pigs Fly: A Flying Robotic Pig will spawn and fly across the screen towards opponents, dealing damage. It'll dash 5 times before leaving. * Bang! Tee hee: Caddy will shoot forward with his gun, dealing massive damage and knockback as he says "Bang! Tee hee". * Unlockable: Caddy will jump into the Hidden Block logo and come out of it as a completely different character from the roster with speed and power buffs. He'll go back to his usual self after 20 seconds. * Jelly Everything: A coat of Jelly will fall on the stage, covering opponents with jelly (slowing and powering them down) until they get KO'd. There's also a 1/5 change of them sticking to the ground. Move Origin In the episode "Playstation Cheats", Caddicarus does a showcase of different cheat codes from Playstation 1 games found on "The Ultimate A-Z Playstation Cheats" guide. Each one of the cheats featured in Lawl are based on cheats he uses in the video. "When Pigs Fly" is based on a cheat code from "WipeOut 2097" which allows you to play as space ships that look like animals, including a pig with a gaping anus (yes, really). "Bang! Tee hee!" comes from the One Hit Kill cheat from "Syphon Filter", which is exactly what it says on the tin. "Unlockable" comes from the many cheats that allowed you to play as other characters, including the already mentioned "When Pigs Fly" cheat. And finally, "Jelly Everything" comes from a cheat from "Colin McRae Rally" that turns your car's substance into jelly, and Caddicarus says that he would want all of the game to be made out of jelly. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: "Oh god!" * KO Sound 2: "Bastards!" * Star KO Sound: "Didn't even get in the goal!" * Screen KO Sound: "Donk." Taunts * Up Taunt: *Salvages a random PS1 game* * Side Taunt: "You're not joking, are you?" * Down Taunt: "Cyoar!" Victory Poses/Losing Pose * Option 1: "And with that, if it's your birthday today and you're watching this video, Happy Freaking Birthday to you, and please remember to stay beautiful." * Option 2: *comes out from the edge of the screen* "That's how we do it in my garden!" * Option 3: "So that means... YOU... will get... the slaughter..." *he points at the screen with a gun while sayin' this* * Losing Pose: *puts his hands over his head while wearing a hoodie* Character Bio "When it comes to game reviewers, not many do it quite like Caddy. With the goal to slaughter the bad games of old, salvage the timeless classics and a fixation towards the original PlayStation, Caddicarus makes some of the most entertaining reviews around. He's certainly a Brit with wit, just don't mention Phoenix Games or Peppa Pig around him any time soon." Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - a "nope.jpg" box briefly pokes from Caddy's lower-torso. * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - Caddy says "But with SHARKS!" as a picture of said quote surrounding a shark head lunges forward. * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - Two spheres shoots to Cad's sides as he says something (sorry i can't hear what he said) Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - ??? * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw - ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Moveset Video Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl What-If Category:The Caddicarus Show Category:The Indecisive Era Category:Celebrities Category:Human Category:10's Category:Real People Category:YouTube Category:Hidden Block Category:Stage Control Category:Turtle Category:Mid-Heavy Category:Adults Category:Anti-Hero Category:Male Category:Reviewers Category:British